Sentimientos ocultos
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Años atrás una noche de borrachera los unió en un embarazo no planeado, tuvieron que adaptarse a una nueva vida para la que ninguno de los dos estaba listo, ambos despertaron intensos sentimientos a su manera, sin embargo un fatídico accidente volvió a separarlos... Ahora el destino se empeña en juntarlos.


Sus recientes palabras seguían haciendo hueco en ella, alrededor parecía que todo había desaparecido o al menos para ella fue así, el doloroso nudo en la garganta le daba la sensación que los músculos se desgarrarían, su cuerpo tembló aunque los otros tres chicos enfundados en batas blancas medicas a su derecha ni siquiera se percataron del hecho; Sakura miraba con interés a la paciente, Ino evaluaba las constantes vitales en el monitor y Chouji intentaba comprender porqué finalmente Sasuke, el médico encargado de ellos, prestaba atención en Hinata, desde hace cuatro meses que entraron en su internado el Uchiha no había cesado en ignorar a la pequeña peliazul...

-Hinata ¿vas a explicarle a la paciente que ha ocurrido?

La joven de apenas 24 años miró al imponente médico que se lo cuestionó, tan serio, tan indiferente a la situación...

La paciente, una joven mujer rubia que yacía sobre la cama hospitalaria del prestigioso hospital, no tenía buen aspecto, su rostro casi desfigurado por el accidente automovilista podía reflejar la angustia por el ser de siete meses que llevaba en el vientre.

El médico carraspeó su garganta denotando así su hastío y desaprobación, la peliazul quiso hacer a un lado el terrible nudo de la garganta y abrió sus labios con inseguridad, estos mismos le temblaron. No, no podía hablar...

-El feto murió en el accidente—La voz de Sasuke finalmente habló—Debe entonces tener alrededor de dos horas muerto, le inducirán el parto y de esa manera después podremos concentrarnos en su tratamiento quirúrgico para solucionar los traumas de su rostro. Su cerebro se encuentra en perfecto estado, así que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, nos veremos en el quirófano. Ino informarle a Tsunade del estado de la paciente y mi diagnostico.—Dio como escueta explicación y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Lo hiciste enojar—Susurró Sakura al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo a Hinata y salía disparada detrás del cirujano plástico.

Hinata, no prestó atención, los sollozos de la mujer calaron más, dolía más, en su mente no existía peor situación de la que la mujer vivía, perder a un hijo no tenía comparación y era aún más cruel el tener que darlo a luz... saber que ese ser yacía sin vida y que todo el dolor existente y futuro al traerlo al mundo, no tendría una recompensa satisfactoria, porque quedaría adolorida y sin ese ser al que tanto esperó para brindarle amor.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

-Algunos no tienen madera para esta profesión. Fue lo mejor que podía ocurrir, esa chiquilla solo tiene diecinueve, ¿cómo planeaba hacerse responsable de un bebé? fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar... Hinata compadeciéndola, usted ha hecho bien en relegarla a la papelería, creo que le queda bien el papel de enfermera.

La voz de Sakura estaba teñida de un tono burlón y al mismo tiempo de convicción. Sasuke se detuvo en el blanco pasillo y se giró, los ojos jades lo miraron expectantes y después un leve rubor se posó en la joven mujer.

-¿la edad...

Se quedó en medio de la frase haciendo que la pelirosa frunciera el ceño, él por su parte rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, deteniéndose segundos después.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas Sakura, perder un hijo así fuese no deseado... es una sensación desbordante, la impotencia, la frustración, no tienes idea...

-Siempre lo supe eres abominable.

Tanto el moreno como la pelirosada voltearon a ver a la peliazul que soltó la frase, la chica en cuestión tenía en sus mejillas un camino mojado que dibujaron sus lágrimas al correr. Sasuke arqueó una ceja observando a la frágil figura que tenía los músculos rígidos y respiraba con dificultad. Sakura en cambio tenía una expresión desconcertada y aunque entreabrió los labios buscando cómo llevarse a su compañera no encontró qué decir, sin embargo Hinata sí:

-Eres terrible, ¿cómo te atreviste? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás culpándome? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente? Tan cruel con tus palabras.

-No tenía porqué disfrazar la verdad, no había nada qué hacer y entre más pronto la paciente lo asimilé más pronto terminaremos con todo y tú no pudiste seguir una simple indicación, tienes que aprender a acatar ordenes, no sé cual es tu problema con la autoridad.

Hinata apretó sus puños dejando sus dedos blancos.

-No me diste ninguna oportunidad, no me has dado ninguna oportunidad, desde que llegué solo me has cortado los caminos. Y hoy, hoy fuiste tan cruel... sabías que no podía...

-Anda, continúa.

El acento del moreno era más que exasperado, solo hasta ese momento ella se percató del jadeo que estaba montando, aun así las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y solo deseaba gritarle a Sasuke lo injusto que era, reclamarle todo lo que en el pasado no hizo.

 **xoxoxoxoxoox**

El pequeño departamento estudiantil, volvió a ser su escondite como en los últimos cuatro meses, era un lugar modesto pero era lo único que podía permitirse, después de que su padre le hubiese retirado toda la ayuda económica, ahora prácticamente vivía de préstamos estudiantiles...

El lugar consistente en un pequeño cuarto, donde una cama y una pequeña área que servía para prepararse los alimentos aparte del baño; se había convertido en su santuario personal y ése difícil día no fue la excepción.

Los ojos lunas, ahora ya enrojecidos, se cerraron y derramaron unas gruesas lágrimas apenas se tiró en la cama, agarró la almohada y la pegó a su rostro intentando callar sus sollozos...

Todo había comenzado siete años atrás cuando apenas tenía 19 años y su primer año de medicina, en aquellos días había tenido ilusiones y el apoyo de su familia. Haber decidido cursar medicina fue una decisión aprobada ampliamente por su estricto padre, que no dudó en pagarle un departamento lujoso en un complejo prestigioso y casi inaccesible económicamente de la ciudad.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles pero no quería decepcionar a su padre, así que se esforzó días tras días... incluso cuando conoció el amor; ocurrió en el segundo semestre cuando Uchiha Sasuke, un joven médico de veintisiete años, llegó a impartirle la asignatura de histología médica, el hombre en cuestión debía medir más del 1,80, de complexión delgada pero con cada músculo bien trabajado, los ojos negros más grandes que jamás había visto y esas largas y risadas pestañas adornándolos, la nariz más recta y perfecta que pudiera existir y qué podía decir de esos labios, carnosos bien delineados, la piel blanca y el cabello azabache, todo un adonis; no fue la única enamorada, pero sí la única suficientemente inteligente para no coquetear con él o intentar algo estúpido.

¿Y sirvió de algo? En absoluto...

Una madrugada mientras estudiaba en la confortable sala del lujoso apartamento la puerta principal dio inicios de movimiento. Torpe como siempre corrió a revisar y tras abrirla lo encontró ahí, él la miró extrañado y después soltó una risotada, jamás lo había observado o escuchado reírse así que por un momento se turbó, él riendo era incluso más perfecto.

-¿Por qué demonios tengo una chica en mi departamento?—Él arrastraba las palabras y el olor que destiló al dar un paso hacia delante le comprobó que estaba completamente borracho.

No pudo detenerlo, él entró como si fuese su casa y después... todo fue tan rápido, la tomó en sus brazos, la besó haciéndola probar su aliento, su saliva, el alcohol...

Los labios del Uchiha se movieron sobre los suyos, haciéndola estremecer y a pesar de estar consciente de que aquellas manos tocaban partes tan sensibles e inapropiadas no quiso detenerlo... sabía que estaba mal, pero la necesidad fue incluso mayor que sus principios...

Y fue perfecto, diferente, no es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia pero aquello fue distinto, el ímpetu, la energía en cada caricia, estocada, la forma en la cual la llevó al cielo y la liberó en lo alto... una y otra vez...

Con la luz del sol todo se aclaró... aunque de manera tormentosa. Recuerda haber despertado, él dormía a su lado y solo pudo mirarlo embelesada, creyendo que los cuentos de hadas existían. Eso hasta que él abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos negros mostraron desconcierto antes de cuestionarle no de manera amable qué diablos hacía en su casa e incluso inculparla de haber invadido su domicilio y aprovecharse de la situación, la llamó incluso una loca estudiante que no tuvo escrúpulos para cumplir sus fantasías sexuales...

A pesar de las crueles palabras y lo molesto que se encontraba el Uchiha pronto salió a la luz que el departamento no era el suyo, la decoración de la habitación era distinta a la suya, aunque la mayoría de la distribución del lugar se asemejara al suyo, gracias a que eran apartamentos contiguos.

No pidió disculpas... no dijo o mostró algún indicio de remordimiento, al parecer hasta el final ella fue culpable de lo acontecido entre ambos « **No volveré a acostarme contigo** » fue la última frase que le soltó antes de irse.

Hinata, no se atrevió en mirarlo en clase, nunca se había arrepentido más de su comportamiento pero él la había hecho sentir como una mujerzuela que no lo pensó dos veces para acostarse con él...

Lo peor estaba por venir, un mes después ya no había dudas de que esa furtiva y vergonzosa noche había tenido consecuencias. De lo agitada que estuvo olvidó tomar precauciones... Decírselo a Sasuke no fue sencillo, al parecer él tampoco tenía ningún deseo de volver a cruzar palabras con ella, así que confesarlo en un estacionamiento subterráneo no era de sorprenderse.

-No tienes que hacerte responsable—Mentira, ella lo necesitaba muy aparte de los sentimientos guardados hacia el alto moreno, estaba asustada, su padre no iba a tomarse nada bien que ella estuviera embarazada—Solo debía decírtelo, creí que debías saberlo...

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-¿Qué?

-Te embarazaste a propósito—Masticó él con desgana.

-¡no!

-Si claro—Ironizó él, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera.

-Es así, no pensé que fuera a ocurrir—Se sinceró ella—De hecho ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad, ¿por qué iba a querer un bebé ahora? Estoy en mi primer año de la carrera, ni siquiera eres mi novio, ¿cómo voy a criar al bebé?

Él entrecerró los ojos sin mostrar alguna clase de simpatía por la atemorizada chica.

-Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes. Abortar, querida, ahora ya no está en tus posibilidades, vas a tener a ese niño y vas a asumir la responsabilidad de la maternidad. Espero que la disfrutes—Eso no sonaba como un buen deseo sino más bien como una ironía y un cruel castigo— Será mejor que te des de baja en la matricula, con un niño ya no podrás seguir con tus estudios o al menos no en los de medicina, no pienso casarme contigo pero igual podemos intentar vivir juntos. No creo que nos vaya tan mal, aquella noche... al menos tenemos química sexual, supongo que nos ayudara a criar a ese niño que en mala hora procreamos.

Hinata tenía miedo, si que lo tenía pero también el destino le brindaba algo que jamás pensó que tendría... una especie de familia, aunque también perdió la otra, su padre definitivamente repudió su embarazo y la abandonó a su suerte. Eso no fue problema porque Sasuke la aceptó en el apartamento contiguo de acuerdo a su plan, al parecer hacerse responsable del niño que crecía en su vientre era su prioridad.

El inicio de su vida en pareja fue algo complicado si bien Sasuke se esforzaba por ser amable eso no borraba las situación en la cual se dio el embarazo y su leve molestia, sin embargo poco a poco la relación comenzó a ser una rutina fácil de llevar, o al menos el Uchiha dejó de ser tan áspero, y tal como él lo dijo el sexo les ayudó enormemente... haciéndolos parecer casi una pareja "normal".

Incluso en los meses posteriores su convivencia fue grata, el Uchiha a pesar de ser frío y distante en ocasiones mostraba interés en el bebé que hacía que su vientre creciera, fueron a consultas prenatales y más de una ocasión acarició su barriga en búsqueda de alguna patadita...

Y ella dejó de sentir miedo porque a pesar de estar sin muchas posibilidades, no tuvo ninguna carencia económica y estaba con el hombre que amaba y pronto sería madre, en solo tres meses el bebé que llevaba en su vientre nacería, ya tenía el cuarto listo, incluso Sasuke había comprado una diminuta playerita de un equipo de baloncesto famoso, además parecía que su actual estado despertaba en él un verdadero interés, las noches eran pasionales, casi exorbitantes pero para Hinata perfectas... sentirse deseada por él a pesar de haber perdido su figura, el sentirse guapa ya que Sasuke, incluso comentó que deseaba que el bebé luciera como ella... todo era magnifico...

Pero todo se derrumbó, alejándolos, convirtiéndolos nuevamente en desconocidos...

Y hace cuatro meses, volvieron a cruzarse, el destino los volvió a unir aunque esta vez para demostrar que los sueños no son reales, que los cuentos de hadas con finales felices no existen... Sasuke apenas prestó atención a su presencia, puso cada obstáculo en su camino, dificultándole su aprendizaje, luchando en silencio y mostrándole en cada momento su apatía, rencor. Hasta ése día, donde no se tocó el corazón para finalmente hacerla participe en un caso que sin dudas algunas no estaba lista para tratar.

 **xooxoxoxoxox**

Un nuevo día, nuevas esperanzas...

Era su pensamiento mientras se hacía la coleta en el vestidor hospitalario ya envuelta en el pijama azul médico.

-Ayer estuviste fatal—Sakura le hizo la observación.

-Ayer el maldito estuvo raro—Chouji se interpuso entre ambas haciendo la observación.

Sakura guardó silencio y miró hacia otro lado, consciente de ello e Hinata prefirió abandonar el lugar para sumergirse en el papeleo medico, solo tenía que aguantar, no podía dar un paso atrás, Sasuke no estaría todo el tiempo como su superior a cargo y entonces ella podría progresar, hacer que todo valiera la pena.

Sobre la central de enfermería en la montaña de expedientes que la esperaban, el primero era el caso de la joven paciente que perdió a su hijo, Hinata lo tomó como manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer cada línea sin poder evitar que sus ojos lunas se inundaran en lágrimas, rememorando su propia historia ¿cómo podía ser tan similar?

Sus tres compañeros de internado llegaron en ese momento a su lado, conversando algún caso que se les hacía interesante, Ino no tardó en palmear la pequeña espalda de la Hyuga, antes de cuestionarle qué le ocurría, la peliazul negó con la cabeza como respuesta...

-El alta de la cama veinte ¿está lista?—Hinata volvió a negar con la cabeza sin atreverse a observar a Sasuke—¿Y qué esperas? Te la deje hasta arriba para que lo resolvieras, ¿o crees que la mujer quiere seguir aquí?—Regañó—¿Eres tan ineficiente incluso para eso Hyuga?

Hinata pasó saliva y comenzó a teclear tratando de no dejarse influenciar por los miles de sentimientos que la invadían.

-Retírense—La orden fue clara y los tres estudiantes no dudaron en obedecer, aunque no del todo al quedarse detrás de la pared de la salida para escuchar a hurtadillas.-¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Hinata levantó la mirada, pocas veces le había dirigido la palabra y mucho menos de esa manera tan personal, ahora justo en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de escucharle—Te di el caso porque creí que podrías llevarlo a la perfección, pero por lo visto realmente la medicina apesta para ti... Pensé que estarías aprobando la situación con alguna bandera feminista.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior tragando el pensamiento que tenía sobre las deducciones del Uchiha.

-Nunca debiste volver a medicina, no sé qué loca idea pasó por tu mente para hacerlo pero como todo lo tuyo fue erróneo.

Hinata esta vez tensó la mandíbula y miró a los penetrantes ojos negros, no tenían ningún atisbo de culpabilidad, sino más bien burla, ironía, desprecio.

-A pesar de la cantidad de estudios que posees, no eres más que un hombre machista—Hinata habló con su voz tenue, permitiéndose romper las distancias por sus rangos, cansada, harta de los reproches, estar frente a él era como si estuviera frente a su padre. Olvidó por primera vez que no estaban en el lugar indicado o incluso que Sasuke no le interesaba retomar alguna conversación de su pasado compartido—Pero no me di cuenta en su momento, fui tan ingenua creyendo que...

-Cállate, todo esto solo demuestra tu carencia para contener tus sentimientos y lo manipuladora que puedes ser, una doble cara.

-Solo te digo la verdad, desde que llegué aquí, me has tratado diferente a los demás, no me dejas hacer nada.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con bombos? ¿Con un quirófano para que practiques?—Sonrió tan mordaz, tan guapo, que a ella solo le dolió.

-Esperaba que fueras profesional, que me trataras como a los demás, que...

-Estás de broma, ¿por qué habría de serlo? Detrás de esa carita de niña buena sé bien la bruja que se esconde.

-Yo no tenía idea de que estuvieras en este hospital, así que puedes dejar de pensar que fui detrás de ti... incluso la semana pasada he pedido una transferencia, así que pronto terminara todo esto.

El rostro serio e impasible del Uchiha no le dijo nada, así que ella esbozó una tímida y falsa sonrisa, quizás disculpándose por las molestias, quizás derrotada... él rodó los ojos.

-Mártir, pero no me sorprende de ti.

-Por favor, basta—Rogó ella, siendo consciente que estaban robando miradas curiosas del personal.

-Te creeré cuando lo vea, te di la oportunidad de desarrollarte y solo demostraste que tus sentimientos son más fuertes.

-No, no me diste la oportunidad, desde un inicio me obstaculizaste y no estoy hablando de los últimos cuatro meses sino de cuando me obligaste a dejar la carrera, ¿por qué? Tanto te avergonzaba lo que ocurrió. No mientas, no iba a ser la primera chica embarazada estudiante de medicina, pero sí la primera que tú embarazaste. No quisiste lidiar con eso y me mandaste a casa...

-No recuerdo que te desagradara tanto estar descansando—Le comentó exasperado.—Chica siempre supiste lo que querías, de eso estoy seguro y no recuerdo que pusieras alguna objeción mientras me tenías entre tus piernas, tu problema es que no eres el centro del universo, menos el mío.

-¿Y crees que no lo sabía? Nunca dijiste lo contrario, tus condiciones fueron tan claras como lastimeras.

-Y las tuyas también, menuda farsante, sabías bien lo único que me importa y por tal motivo no te dio ningún remordimiento deshacerte de él.

-Deja de decir eso, yo no me deshice del bebé... y lo que hiciste ayer fue cruel. Hace años no me dejaste hablar pero ahora no pienso callarme. Yo no tuve el accidente a propósito y menos pensé en matar a nuestro hijo, lo que esa mujer sufrió fue lo mismo que yo, así que en verdad has sido cruel, me hiciste revivir el pasado.

-¿Ahora tienes sentimientos? Puedes que en el pasado me hayas engañado con algunas cuántas lágrimas pero querida ahora sé que no son más que falsas.

-No sé porque me molesto en tratar de explicarte la situación cuando en el pasado no me dejaste, ahora tampoco tiene mucho caso hacerlo—Hinata habló tras alejarse, con rumbo a la azotea del hospital.

Cuando giró y subió por las escaleras, Sakura finalmente resopló, mirando a Ino expectante, la rubia tenía una ligera mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Qué tontería le dije ayer—Se quejó para sus adentros, Ino solo la miró con intriga echando un último vistazo al Uchiha que parecía estar conteniendo la ira.

 **xxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Tiene que firmar aquí, ¿tiene alguna duda sobre las indicaciones de alta?

Hinata lo cuestionó tratando de parecer tranquila, la mujer sin duda alguna se encontraba deshecha y ella no se sentía mejor. El sollozo que se escuchó la hizo tomar la mano de la paciente.

-Sé... sé que nada va a curar este dolor—Su voz se encontraba entrecortada y cuánto le costó sacarla—El tiempo no va a curar nada, pero servirá para que aprenda a vivir con ese dolor.

La mujer posó sus ojos inundados en lágrimas en la médica peliazul y después en el moreno que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, ambos se volvieron más borrosos conforme el dolor incrementaba.

-La agonía que ha vivido la entiendo mejor que nadie...

-¡Hinata!—La nombrada se sobresaltó y con el dorso de la mano se limitó a enjugar una lágrima—Te espero afuera.

La Hyuga le dedicó una sonrisa a la paciente y se despidió de ella para enfrentar al hombre que más daño le causó en la vida.

-No pases tus límites—Fue una orden teñida de amenaza.

Ella guardó silencio no queriendo luchar una vez más sin sentido, recordando como ese hombre la había hecho perder la cabeza, dos palabras y ella cedió a todos sus caprichos, se olvidó de ella dándole todo a él.

-Realmente espero que nunca consigas convertirte en médica de hacerlo estarás condenando a tus pacientes.

-¿Por qué? Porque según tú no tengo el mínimo respeto con la vida humana.—Retó, él le regaló una sonrisa altanera que la derritió.

-Me alegro que empieces a reconocerlo.

-No es así—Debatió—Me has estado juzgando todo este tiempo, nunca me dejaste explicarte nada. Si aquella mañana dije que deseaba no estar embarazada por lo...

-Vete al diablo—Le dijo antes de dejarla sola una vez más con la maldita explicación en la punta de la lengua.

¿Cómo Sasuke podía considerarla tan cruel? ¿Por qué era incapaz de ver el daño que le ocasionó? ¿Cómo la redujo a cenizas? ¿Cómo fragmentó su seguridad? Convirtiéndola en una chica de diecinueve insegura, embarazada y con la autoestima por los suelos.

Nunca planeó su embarazo por más que le gustara Sasuke, y comenzar una vida juntos en aquel momento creyó que era una buena idea, iban a tener un bebé, era lógico que quisiera formar parte en sus vidas y que decidiera que tenían que vivir en pareja, eso era aceptable, ahora desde su punto de vista, aceptable pero no obligatorio, tampoco lo fue que la obligara a dejar la carrera con sus excusas, era evidente que el Uchiha se encontraba avergonzado por haber mantenido relaciones con una chica que por meses aun podía considerarse adolescente, además le llevaba casi diez años, era lógico que él quisiera esconder ese secreto y no ser criticado.

Ella creyó que era lo correcto se esforzó para que él la amara, había sido una tonta. Lograron llevarse con cortesía, él le hizo el amor cada noche de maneras salvajes y poco románticas, incluso cuando su vientre se hizo prominente... pero no le dio amor, eso jamás, haciéndola sentir sola y tonta, hasta esa mañana cuando decidió reclamarle, exigirle amor, nada salió bien, Sasuke se burló le recordó que solo estaba con ella porque se había quedado embarazada, lastimándola, entonces ella dijo la famosa frase que desató todo el caos "ojalá no estuviera embarazada", haberlo dicho fue un insulto para él que salió furioso.

Por la tarde Hinata no consideró que salir a comprar un poco de pan para el leve antojo que tenía fuera contraproducente, era cierto había nieve en las calles, pero se sentía tan triste, ella necesitaba distraerse un poco, haber escuchado las crueles palabras la habían destrozado, pero el carro derrapó y cuando volvió a recuperar su consciencia se encontró con la peor noticia.

"El niño ha muerto, haremos que entre en labor de parto", en ese momento Sasuke apareció, tenía la mirada desconcertada y al parecer le costó procesar la información.

"Sasuke por favor ayúdame, has algo, el bebé no puede estar muerto, tú quieres al bebé, no tenía que ser así"

No se dio cuenta que su estado conmocionado le dio a entender algo erróneo a Sasuke... y no volvió a verlo después de eso, hasta, hasta hace cuatro meses.

Suspiró, dándose fuerzas una vez más, no fue su culpa, no tenía porque sentirse de esa manera, ya no había necesidad de explicarle nada, él la abandonó mucho antes si quiera de comenzar algo con ella y lo peor fue después, al echarla a la calle después de la pérdida de su bebé cuando tanto lo necesitaba ¿entonces por qué volver a dejar que la rompiera? Solo tenía que soportar un poco más y todo terminaría.

 **xoxoxox**

En la sala de descanso, Sasuke se dejó caer en el sillón, apretó sus puños provocando que sus dedos se volviesen blancos reflexionando sobre esa mujer, cómo la odiaba, el ser más diabólico que había conocido, un verdadero demonio que incluso lo sobrepasaba a él, la recordaba desde el primer día que la vio, pequeña, supuestamente tímida, dulce, dedicada y muy muy guapa y atractiva.

¿Qué no se había quedado embarazada al propósito? Era tan obvia en su enamoramiento, en mala hora terminó en su apartamento fallándosela. Con el tiempo incluso pensó que no había sido un error, la pequeña bruja consiguió envolverlo en su telaraña, la empezó a necesitar, ella era perfecta, una mujer deseable, con varias cualidades mismas que incluso le despertaron su interés y la hicieron casi necesaria...

Pero cuando no obtuvo lo que ella quiso de él, no dudó en deshacerse del bebé...

Sasuke gruñó, estaba loca si creía que la dejaría en paz fácilmente.

 **XOXOXOX**

Hinata suspiró mirando con reticencia el final del blanquecino pasillo, un nuevo y difícil día le esperaba, cerró los ojos con reticencia, ¿por qué tenía que durar tanto tiempo a lado en el servicio de Sasuke? ¿Se trataría de otra de sus maneras para vengarse de ella? Agitó la cabeza, no debía de pensar de esa manera, seguramente a pesar de todo él no la consideraría tanto.

-Date prisa Hinata—Al mismo tiempo que escuchó la voz, su brazo fue tomado y fue cuestión de segundos para que viese la cabellera rosada de la persona que habló—He escuchado que hay un caso interesantísimo, un tipo que iba en una motocicleta, traumatismo craneoencefálico pero sigue consciente.

Inevitablemente Hinata tembló, sonrió como disculpándose.

-Realmente no creo que el neuro se dé cuenta de mi ausencia.

-Querida me gustaría decir lo mismo pero escuché que ya preguntó por ti, para bien o para mal, ya te trae de bajada, no lo provoques más.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba tieso y a pesar de la ansiedad que la recorría, su cuerpo avanzó siguiendo a Haruno, poco a poco el murmullo de enfermeras y médicos haciendo su trabajo fue audible asi mismo la sala de urgencias, camillas alrededor de los pasillos y algunos cubículos separados por cortinas plásticas beiges comenzaron a hacerse visibles. Fue fácil adivinar dónde se encontraba el titular al cual tenía que seguir así que con pasos inseguros llegó hasta el lugar.

Ino se encontraba limpiando cuidadosamente unas laceraciones profundas en el antebrazo del paciente, Sasuke movía una pequeña lamparita haciendo una evaluación neurológica, tal como lo marcaba el protocolo.

-¡Hina!

Los ojos lunas se abrieron con sorpresa y no tardó nada en llegar y tomar la magullada mano del muchacho, los ojos claros de la Hyuga se humedecieron al evaluar el estado físico del hombre postrado en una camilla, visiblemente ensangrentado y lastimado, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Tranquila—Hinata negó al escucharlo.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido Kiba?

-Al final tuviste razón, esa moto casi me mata.

Ambos amigos no se percataron de la mirada oscura llena de ira y curiosidad, no perdiendo un solo detalle de lo que acontecía y el rumbo que se daba.

-No me dejarás solo, ¿cierto?

La peliazul enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás, tú no lo hiciste, ¿por qué lo haría?

-Siendo así me siento más tranquilo, para ser sincero empezaba a darme miedo.

Sasuke firmó la evaluación y sin decir más tomó el antebrazo de la Hyuga, obligándola de esta manera a soltarlo y a seguirlo. No podría explicar exactamente qué lo motivo a hacerlo, tampoco le importó las miradas curiosas que despertó.

-Tú no entiendes nada ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo vas a tomar el papel que te corresponde, ¿estás aquí como residente o como la novia del sujeto?

Hinata apretó los labios buscando la respuesta correcta, ignorando también el extraño entorno, viajando levemente en el pasado pero no dejándose envolver.

-No podré participar en el caso, siendo así como familiar del paciente.

-¿Familiar?—El Uchiha casi soltó una risa sardónica—¿es otro incrédulo que te cree un ángel? ¿Cómo le mentiste a él?

Hinata frunció su entrecejo y apretó sus puños a los costados, tratando de contener la indignación.

-Por favor para, él es alguien importante para mí, es una persona valiosa, así que detente y sálvalo por favor, permite que vuelva a ser la persona que era antes de ese accidente...

 **Xoxoxoox**

Sus manos eran valiosas, únicas, nadie tenía un pulso tan preciso como el suyo, por eso lograba cosas que nadie más se atrevería si quiera a intentar, la cirugía no debió ser complicada, una cosa casi rutinaria pero tenía la cabeza embotada y una amplia gama de contrastantes pensamientos.

Finalmente mientras el estrés innecesario por su distracción comenzaba a ceder una verdad terriblemente se revelaba, estaba celoso, joder que sí, por eso le molestó tanto ver a la Hyuga tan cercana a ese tipejo, ¿quién diablos podría ser? ¿Qué serían ellos? ¿qué tipo de relación tenían? Parecían demasiado cercanos...

Nada tenía lógica, no podía estar celoso, lo suyo con Hinata fue hace tiempo y nunca despertó del todo un sentimiento, si un tipo de dependencia, pero no un sentimiento, de haber sido así, si él la hubiese querido quizás le hubiera permitido permanecer a su lado, después de todo en la cama siempre la quiso, incluso aún, aunque le fastídiese aceptarlo despertaba reacciones demasiado humanas en él. No era para menos, Hinata era una contradicción, una cara angelical pero al mismo tiempo unos labios carnosos, pequeños y tentadores, el cuerpo que escondía bajo la pijama medica también mostraba una figura para la perdición de los hombres.

Debía ser deseo, no consumido, decidió concluir, no podía ser nada más, saberse el primer hombre de esa mujer que casi creyó inocente y pura... no debería ser así pero convertirse en su primer hombre también lo marcó de alguna retorcida manera a él.

 **Xoxoxoxo**

Uchiha Sasuke tenía dudas que aclarar, la ronda matutina para evaluar a los pacientes esta vez tenía un objetivo diferente por tal razón comenzó mucho antes librándose de su sequito de seguidores para hacer la ronda solo, y eligiendo conscientemente al primer paciente.

Sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta se llevó una sorpresa, escuchó una dulce voz que conocía bien.

-Déjalo ya Kiba.

Bastó reconocer la voz de Hinata para detenerlo en seco, sin darse cuenta empuñó sus manos y su ceño se frunció.

-No me mencionaste que trabajaba aquí.—Tras escuchar la ronca voz del hombre, la curiosidad creció en él, ¿de quién podrían estar hablando?

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

La pregunta de la ojiluna lo hizo rodar los ojos, como siempre ella se desviaba con cosas triviales.

-Sabes que sí, tu ogro, la debió abrir y encargado de machacarme el cerebro—Escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una sonrisita, por un momento divagó en la última vez que la escuchó reír de esa manera, debió ser en los primeros meses de su embarazo... y aún así, nunca por su causa.

-Si lo hubiera hecho estarías muerto, sea como sea, hay que reconocer que es el mejor neurocirujano—La voz a pesar del elogio sonó amarga.

-Ayer... ¿están juntos otra vez?

El cejo del Uchiha se frunció, a esas alturas sabía perfectamente que hablaban de él y no le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación, sin embargo tampoco se marchó o entró a la habitación, se quedó ahí como un espectador fantasma.

-No, claro que no—La negativa enseguida y cortante de la chica, despertó su furia, sin poder entender el motivo del todo.

-Cuando te llevó con él, esa impresión me dió... fue como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿ese tipo qué tanto conocía de ellos? ¿por qué hablaba como si supiera su relación?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Te recuerdo. Siempre te lo dije, él siempre fue un animal contigo, incluso cuando estabas embarazada, cuando solía jalonearte o no ir a tu paso, dejándote atrás... Siempre pensé que terminarías en el suelo, eso no lo hace un hombre.

Los dedos de Sasuke se volvieron blancos, la mandíbula completamente tensa, mientras la rabia lo carcomía. El pasado no se podía cambiar, aunque fuera molesto tenía que reconocer que más de una ocasión actuó de la manera en la cual el paciente lo describía, ¿por qué lo hizo? No es que no hubiera pizca de cortesía en él, simplemente Hinata lo transformaba sacando lo peor de él cuando justamente tenía que ser lo contrario.

La recordaba bien, Hinata, se transformó en el embarazo, una mujer nunca podría lucir como ella lo hizo, angelical, dulce y paradójicamente malditamente sensual...

-Él siempre iba apurado y yo... –Hinata calló al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de justificar innecesariamente algo que no tenía justificación alguna.

-Cientos de veces me quedé con ganas de partirle la cara, si Hana no me hubiera detenido, ese medicucho ahora no tendría una sonrisa perfecta.

Una nueva sonrisita de Hinata se escuchó.

-Él es cinta negra Kiba... si tú hubieras hecho algo solo me habría asustado por ti.

-¿Tanto lo amaste? ¿Seguirás negando que él tuvo que ver con la pérdida de tu hijo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿quién diablos se creía ese cretino, él jamás hubiera atentado contra la vida de su hijo? Y todas esas observaciones, por más que lo intentó, no lo recordaba, jamás lo vio, en cambio Kiba si lo conocía, tal acto lo hacía sentirse en desventaja.

-No oculto nada, es solo que él no tuvo nada que ver. Yo tuve el accidente y lo perdí... te lo he repetido muchas veces.

-Eso dices, pero no me lo creo. Misteriosamente ocurrió cuando yo estaba fuera... y cuando regresé te encontré deshecha y sin tener a donde ir, estabas en la calle temblado de frío, pálida y llorosa; esa no eras tú y a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo no logró recuperar a mi amiga de la infancia, la chica que siempre tenía optimismo para todo.

Así que el misterio había sido revelado, pero aún faltaba averiguar por qué sabía tanto de ellos.

-La gente cambia Kiba, yo pasé por mucho, perdí muchas cosas, cosas que amaba...

Sasuke apretó los dientes, no, no podía creerle aunque las palabras no fueran dirigidas a él. Si ella hubiera amado a su hijo, no habría salido a exponerse.

-Perdiste la medicina porque ese bastardo te obligó a dejarla, perdiste a tu hijo porque algo hizo ese hijo de puta para que lo perdieras, y él por favor no puedes decir que lo perdiste, fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

El moreno se estaba cansado, Kiba no tenía ningún derecho de opinar sobre la relación que llevó con Hinata, solo él conocía realmente quién era esa bruja disfrazada.

-No sigas con eso por favor, él amaba a nuestro bebé tanto como yo, era por lo único que estuvo mi lado...

-Joder, haces que me duela más a cabeza con tus necedades. –Era evidente por el tono de voz, que Kiba se había alterado y perdido la paciencia, no era para menos, esa persona tan preciada, estaba afectada hasta el cuello por aquel hombre que nunca la amó.

-¿Crees que no entiendo lo patética que soy? Sé que debí hacer las cosas distintas y no creer en cuentos de hadas, pero no lo hice, quise confiar, sé que estar con una persona por un bebé no es la solución pero para mí así lo fue en el momento, además creí que...

-¿Te amaría? Eres muy bonita Hina, pero es evidente que no eres el tipo de mujer que él quiere. ¿Acaso los médicos quieren novias? Ellos prefieren el sexo casual, todo mundo conoce la fama de los médicos y tú... a pesar de ser muy linda no tenías nada para que él te tomara en serio.

Tal afirmación terminó con la paciencia del Uchiha, tomó el pomo de la puerta, ese par hablaban de él como si lo conocieran, además, ese sujeto no tenía por qué opinar acerca de su relación o de lo que él pudo o no sentir por más amiguito que fuese de Hinata, era algo que solo les concernía a ellos, y que Hinata se atreviese a compartir esa parte de sus vidas le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Además finalmente conseguí alguien que pudo reparar la cinta dañada, no fue solo la nieve, ¿cuándo abrirás los ojos? Él, el maldito hijo de puta mandó a alguien para que metiera mano al carro, se ve claramente, solo quería librarse de ti y tu hijo, pero las cosas no le salieron como él planeó. Me sorprende que sigas viva...

Lo último que dijo el castaño provocó que Sasuke se detuviera, sopesando. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios, ése tipo estaba definitivamente demente, él jamás atentaría con la vida de Hinata y menos sabiendo que llevaba una vida suya en su vientre, arqueando una ceja intentó descifrar el porqué de la mentira.

-¿Alguien? –La respiración de Hinata se volvió superficial, el Uchiha se percató a pesar de estar alejado de ellos.

-Bueno ¿quién más querría hacerte daño? Tú, sólo tú manejabas el maldito coche, ¿quién diablos se acercaba a ti? Él te alejó de todo el mundo, ¿o por qué carajos alguien quería hacerte daño? No eres ese tipo de persona.

Un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuga y un par de lágrimas brotaron, dándole la razón por primera vez en tanto tiempo, su amigo de la infancia ¿por qué iba a mentirle?, mordió sus labios con fuerza, tratando de comprender los motivos de tal cruel acción.

 **xoxoxox**

Kiba despertó de su sueño un tanto confundido, enseguida observó al causante; el alto e imponente médico Uchiha Sasuke. Por reacción miró hacia todos lados descubriéndose a solas con el hombre, su semblante totalmente sobrio le provocaba una clase de temor, además, conocía sus límites, y fuese lo que quisiera, estaba muy lejos de una revisión profesional era algo que percibió fácilmente.

-Tú... –Sasuke se detuvo, reacomodando sus ideas—Montas toda una escena—Habló conforme arqueaba la delgada ceja oscura izquierda—No me importa lo que buscas, si deseas solo cogértela o quedarte definitivamente con ella—Vil mentira, por supuesto que le importaba, pero no iba a reconocerlo—Pero mantenme alejado de tus alucinaciones. No sé de donde pretendes conocerme porque lo cierto es que no sabes nada de mí, deja de inventar excusas y pintarme como un villano.

Kiba apretó la mandíbula con molestia, Hinata acaso había hablado con él, había sido tan tonta de ponerlo sobre aviso.

-No me sorprende que hables de esa manera, pero Hinata no es un objeto y respecto a ti, a mí no puedes engañarme y menos cuando tengo la evidencia, sea lo que me pasé hay más gente que conoce esa verdad.—Decidió agregar, por sí acaso.

-¿Acaso estoy yo averiando el maldito coche?

Kiba sonrió.

-No te creo tan tonto para ser tan evidente, pero sin duda de algun lugar debió salir la mente maestra.

Los ojos cafés sostuvieron la mirada iracunda del Uchiha, el cejo levemente fruncido del médico no pudo decirle, lo consternado que se encontraba, tras ver la seguridad del muchacho se dio cuenta que no mentía, él realmente creía que él tuvo algo que ver con eso.

-Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos—Era demasiado tarde para pedir un peritaje, el carro fue a parar al corralón y tras la avalancha de acontecimientos jamás le ocurrió sospesar que el accidente fuese provocado.

Pero sí el castaño tenía razón, quién se atrevería, y por qué.

La risa burlona de Kiba casi lo hace perder el control.

-Yo no soy Hinata, ¿por qué te complacería?

-Porque yo no hice nada de lo que tú piensas, no atenté contra la vida de mi hijo...

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Dos semanas después...

Hinata revisó el localizador que les proporcionaba la institución médica, su largo cabello azulino estaba atado en un chongo improvisado soltando un par de mechones rebeldes que enarcaban su rostro, lo arrugado de su bata medica mostraba que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas despierta, la observó guardar el pequeño aparato negro y luego sacar el celular blanco y dibujar una sonrisa con sus finos labios.

Los delgados dedos se movieron por la pantalla contestando seguramente un texto, imaginar el destinatario lo hizo apretar la mandíbula, debía ser aquel castaño. Cerró los grandes ojos negros con frustración y nuevamente, como hace tres días, su cerebro volvió a estancarse.

"Sin duda alguna los frenos fueron cortados" La frase reveladora de aquel perito se repitió, se había quedado grabada, incluso el viejo motor del coche que había terminado en un corralón. Soltó un suspiro, abrir una investigación estaba fuera de tiempo, Shikamaru se lo dijo y sabía que el tipo no se equivocaba, había llegado a él mediante una recomendación y ya que Naruto, otro médico que conocía años atrás, era su amigo aceptó la investigación, pero no llegaría más allá.

Y ahora a pesar de saber que la Hyuga no tenía aparente culpa alguna de lo que sucedió hace años, tampoco le brindaba una explicación, porque por más vueltas que daba, no entendía quién y por qué atentó contra ella.

Por un momento mirada luna y oscura se cruzaron, ella a pesar de lucir como un ratoncito asustado agregó molestia. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, reconociendo que desde aquel día que escuchó la conversación a hurtadillas mucho de ella cambió, su semblante lleno de disculpa y culpa, había desaparecido, lo evitaba de maneras eficaces y realmente cuando se cruzaron dejo claro que se encontraba molesta... quizás sentida.

Hinata realmente le había creído a Kiba, lo dejaba claro con su actuar y lo desconcertaba, ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando sabía que él sacrificó tanto por el niño que iban a tener?

-Hinata—La llamó y la mirada clara volvió a atraparlo—Sígueme.

Sasuke no sabía si iba a obedecer la orden pero era hora de hablar claro, la bodega de material de urgencias, no era el lugar indicado pero si solía estar solitario y era lo que necesitaba justo ahora.

-Los expedientes los dejé en la central de enfermería, terminé las notas—Escuchar la voz distante lo hizo girar y verla.

Ella mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca, vestía prácticamente de blanco, nada nuevo para un estudiante, converse blancos, jean y playera blanca. Cerró los ojos con frustración, muchas cosas se habían aclarado, y para su mala suerte el tiempo parecía ser eterno para que reflexionara sobre muchas cosas del pasado.

Hinata tenía 19 cuando él robó su virginidad, no era justificación pero ella debió verse indudablemente atraída hacia él para que le fuera tan fácil meterse en sus piernas, estaba borracho no tuvo la madurez necesaria para tomar la responsabilidad, no sopesó lo que pudo pasar por la mente de esa joven chica.

Recuerda también cuando le notificó que estaba embarazada, ella le dio la oportunidad de librarse del problema, quiso actuar correctamente a pensar de verse asustada aun sin saber su decisión. Y él manejó la situación como mejor le convino. Hinata era moldeable, asustadiza, inexperta, fue fácil adaptarla, el dominó sin ningún tapujo a una chiquillla que no sabía lo que hacía.

No mintió, los remembranzas lo demostraban, ella lo amó, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo fuera por él...

Sus lágrimas vienen una y otra vez a su mente, aquel día en el hospital, completamente aturdida, acababa de perder a su hijo, sufrió el dolor de traerlo al mundo y en su lapso de negación necesitó verlo con sus propios ojos, de lejos observó la triste escena, pero pensó tontamente que no era más que una buena actuación, la chica se aferró al pequeño cuerpo y sollozaba demasiado rota, incrédula... al bebé prácticamente se lo arrebataron de las manos.

Bien, esa mirada desconfiada se la merecía, Kiba tenía razón jamás la trató como debió. La juzgó por algo que ahora sabía que no hizo, dejándola sola, despreciándola, cuando evidentemente lo necesitó, estaba tan cegado para darse cuenta que esa chica que él mismo acogió, no tenía a dónde ir con el autoestima destrozada y sufriendo una pérdida que ninguno de los dos podía superar solos...

-Hinata...

Ella lo miró una vez más, por la pequeña mueca que hizo descubrió que pensaba rápidamente las actividades encomendadas, tal hecho casi lo hizo sonreír, tan afectada la tenía para que ella creyese que había hecho algo mal.

-¿Ahora de qué se trata?—La voz de la chica fue tan firme como pudo, pero denotaba cansancio, incertidumbre.

-Es sobre... –Los ojos claros lo miraron atentos formándole una maldita incomodidad con la que no podía lidiar, porque esos ojos lunas, lo miraron tantas veces suplicantes, añorantes, dolidos.

-¿Qué se supone que hice mal esta vez?

Finalmente Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Lo hiciste?—Ella no respondió y él continuó—Quiero ver el video...

-¿Qué?—La perplejidad le demostró que no lo seguía, tenía que ser más claro.

-El video que Inuzuka Kiba, tiene y donde dice que yo...—Por primera vez le costaba ser directo, por Dios, solo pensar que él pudiese atentar contra ellos, le parecía enfermo.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron, la volubilidad de la peliazul fue evidente.

-Aún así no podrías eliminarlo, él solo me pasaría una copia...

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, demostrándole lo que ya sabía, ella lo culpaba, ya no había duda en ello.

-Yo no hice nada, ¿por qué iba a querer matar a mi hijo?

-Porque era mío, y quizás no era a él a quién querías eliminar. Todo este tiempo yo me sentí tan culpable, creí que...

Hinata guardó silencio y tal suceso solo provocó que le doliese más el corazón al Uchiha, su silencio decía más que sus reclamos, expresaba que ya ni siquiera lo hacía merecedor a ellos o de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –Debatió, los ojos claros se desviaron posándose en el suelo.

Y él a pesar de obtener más silencio supo la respuesta, sus actos jamás dirían lo contrario...

-Quería a nuestro hijo... y tú... eras mi responsabilidad, yo te seduce...

-Eso—Hinata volvió a mirarlo incrédula—Siempre dijiste que me metí a tu cama a propósito, que me embaracé a consciencia, en tal caso jamás me viste realmente como tu responsabilidad, sino más bien como una carga.

-Sé lo que hice... y he tenido tiempo suficiente para arrepentirme.

-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? Dios, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Piensas que te denunciaré? No, tu castigo será tu consciencia.

Hinata le dio la espalda y se dirigió a paso firme a la salida del lugarcillo, lleno de estanterías con material de curación.

-Hinata—No solo la llamó, sino que también la tomó de los hombros impidiendo su objetivo, la puerta quedó a varios pasos de ellos.

Ella no se giró a verlo, más bien se quedó inmóvil, y tal como ella las palabras de Sasuke se estancaron en su garganta, un lo siento no era suficiente, todos sus fallos, todos esos años, incluso como en la actualidad siguió dificultándole la existencia.

Todo era una amplia de sentimientos mezclados, ¿cómo podía explicar que fue un tonto que no pudo darse cuenta que esa dependencia era por un sentimiento?

El ser Uchiha también tenía sus desventajas, su sangre pasional e impulsiva, corría por sus venas, ser orgulloso y creer que tenía la razón era parte de él; y todas esas cualidades provocaron que se portara como un patán con una joven chica que lo necesitó y no solo eso, una chica que lo enamoró, y como el estúpido niño malcriado que era no pudo darse cuenta.

-Hinata no lo diré otra vez, yo no provoqué el accidente, ¿crees que de ser así te habría culpado?

Ella lo miró una vez más, no parpadeó, en el rostro femenino se notó la consternación y mientras deliberaba Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que lo estaba captando, él no les hizo daño, era ilógico, se alegraba que la peliazul no fuese tan tonta.

Los labios femeninos formaron una leve línea aun cavilando, queriendo encontrar conexiones, la historia que le contó Kiba parecía real pero lo cierto es que si algo amó Sasuke, era al ser que se albergó en su vientre, Sasuke era quizás un tanto malvado pero tenía un fuerte sentido hacia la familia.

Hinata calló la pregunta que quiso formular, ¿si no fue Sasuke quién y por qué? En cambio se encogió de hombros. La garganta se le cerró, ¿qué más podían decirse? el tema había sido cerrado.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

El bar de moda estaba lleno, la música era fuerte y las luces apenas dejaban ver la persona de enfrente. Sasuke resopló fastidiado, no le gustaba los lugares concurridos, de hecho los odiaba pero si había asistido a aquel lugar había sido con una intención, habitualmente rechazaba las invitaciones de sus internos pero esta vez no le quedó opción, quería ver a Hinata.

Podría ser un deseo estúpido, insano, y que quizás no lo llevaría a ningún lado pero desde que conoció la verdad, no hacía otra cosa más que repetirse y atormentarse por sus acciones pasadas.

Hinata probablemente no quisiera volver con él, la pudo tener de acuerdo a sus reglas, pero la acusó y causó dolor de una manera inimaginable, ella teóricamente no lo perdonaría, pero tenía sus dudas, los ojos lunas después de volver a verse en tanto tiempo, lo miraron como cuando estuvieron juntos, ella debía seguir sintiendo al menos la atracción sexual y si era así, no debía ser difícil despertar esos sentimientos dormidos.

Los ojos negros vagaron al VIP donde Sakura le mencionó que estarían, enseguida enfocó a la mujer que buscaba, Hinata no cambiaba en ningún sentido, en vez de traer un vestido ajustado y provocativo portaba jeans azules y una blusica lila de botones al frente, nada revelador o no que llamara la atención en un lugar como ese.

La vio tomar un trago de cerveza, bueno, quizás si había cambiado algo, pero esa conducta no podía aprobarla, aunque por el momento tendría que dejarla pasar.

-¡Doctor!—Sakura enseguida se le acercó y lo llevó del brazo hasta que se acercó a la mesa circular que compartían los internos de medicina, varios de ellos se notaron algo incomodos con su presencia pero intentaron disimular.

La Hyuga se atragantó con el sorbo de cerveza y desvió la mirada hacia la gente que bailaba en la pista de baile.

-No pensé que fuera a venir—Ino habló acercándose también a él, Chouji lanzó un bostezo desinteresado.

Era evidente que al grupo de sus cuatro internos no esperaba que se les uniera, así que tampoco les sorprendió ver su antipatía con el paso de los minutos, en cuanto el par de chicas extrovertidas se dieron por vencidas y aceptaron que no bailaría se lanzaron a la pista con el par de chicos que las invitaron.

Hinata por una parte, había tomado más de la cuenta, a esas alturas era evidente que estaba afectada por el alcohol. Bien, Sasuke quería su oportunidad, ahí la tenía, solo que tenía que repetir la hazaña de la vez pasada, no sería ningún sacrificio le haría el amor toda la noche y de esa manera la volvería a tener, además esta vez no cometería los errores de la vez pasada, era mucho más maduro, más listo. Quizás embarazarla no era lo correcto, tampoco solucionaría la perdida que tuvieron, pero necesitaban una nueva oportunidad.

-¿A dónde la lleva?

Chouji nunca había sido más inoportuno, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver que le sujetaba el brazo libre a Hinata, ella por su parte ni quiera se había percatado que él intentó sacarla del lugar. En los ojos cafés del chico robusto notó que pudo leer sus intenciones y cuidaba a su manera, de la chica ebria.

-La llevaré a casa—Respondió con la voz gruesa, Chouji endureció sus facciones, algo que por un momento le pareció cómico—Estás de más—Aclaró, y en un arranque de testosterona fue aún más sincero:-Hinata fue mi mujer hace tiempo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, no le haré nada que no quiera.

-Ella esta borracha—Chouji parecía abochornado y nada seguro de lo que debía hacer.

-Por eso mismo me encargaré que termine en su casa y no en otra parte.

-Sasuke—Hinata parecía haber vuelto, aunque era evidente que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Iremos a casa.

-¿A casa?—Repitió arrastrando las palabras.

-Si a casa—Repitió él, mirando al castaño con autosuficiencia, dando así ganada la pelea.

El Uchiha pasó su mano por la cintura de la mujer ayudándola a darse apoyo y arreglándoselas para que caminara de forma segura entre el mar de gente.

Chouji por su parte, suspiró inseguro, la actitud del neurocirujano le fue extraña, sabía que algo extraño pasaba entre Hinata y él, pero lo que acababa de presenciar era una escena de locos.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke abrochó el cinturón del auto a Hinata, chasqueó la lengua viéndola aletargada, ella posó una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y agarró un mechón de su pelo azulino rompiendo el contacto visual. Él volvió a resoplar y cerró la puerta del coche, las chicas ebrias siempre las odió pero esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción y agradecer la situación.

 **xoxoxoxox**

La luz la cegó pero su cerebro no pudo procesar del todo ya que enseguida un dolor martilló su cabeza, Hinata apretó los ojos con fuerza y se removió quedamente en la cama, las sábanas tibias pero sumamente suaves le brindaron cierto confort, sin embargo pronto un aroma de perfume masculino se coló en su nariz, demasiado familiar, tan relajante...

Hinata abrió abruptamente los ojos, la fragancia del perfuma de Sasuke, las sábanas con textura de seda. El cuerpo de la chica tembló levemente al descubrir la decoración, había cambiado en ese tiempo, ahora las paredes eran blancas, el enorme librero que recordaba a un costado había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un sillón negro...

-¡Dios!—Hinata susurró al darse cuenta de otro detalle importante, estaba desnuda, se incorporó enseguida, tomando la sábana para cubrir sus senos, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke dormido, también desnudo.—¿Qué...

Guardó silencio, recuerdos vinieron a su mente... Sasuke la había cargado para introducirla a la habitación, y las manos del moreno vagando por su cuerpo... ella, cerró los ojos, siguió el juego, lo incitó de hecho, deslizó su mano a las caderas masculinas y de ahí directo a la masculinidad erguida del Uchiha, ella fue quien le bajó la cremallera; se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, recordando incluso cómo le practicó sexo oral.

Se removió en la cama, intentando recuperar la cordura y todos los detalles, ¿cómo terminó con Sasuke en esa situación? Debía huir, quizás él también recordara pero al menos no tendría que lidiar como ocurrió con la primera vez cuando despertó a su lado.

-No cambias—La voz ronca y adormilada, llenó la habitación provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella.

Los ojos asustadizos de la peliazul enfocaron el Uchiha que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer un alboroto cuando despiertas? Quiero seguir durmiendo, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella negó sin darse cuenta, ¿por qué él le hablaba de esa manera? Esperaba su repudio, que levantase culpas...

"Quiero hacerte el amor hasta desfallecer" Tal frase vino a su mente y con ella cierta escena: en el auto, en el estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos, Sasuke se le había acercado, soltó su aliento tibio y provocador sobre su cuello, besó la zona recién despertada, le tomó un seno mientras la hacía jadear por tales caricias "No sabes cuánto deseo cogerte duro mi amor"...

-¿Por qué? –Susurró, dándose cuenta que ella estaba ebria y él nunca lo estuvo.

-No tiene más de tres horas que nos quedamos dormidos—Masculló él ya denotando cansancio.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Sasuke finalmente abrió los ojos, notando lo consternada que ella se encontraba, suspiró buscando una respuesta correcta pero no existía, era incapaz de reconocer sus ocultos motivos.

-la noche se volvió...

-Tú no tomaste.

-Tampoco sabía dónde vivías.

-Pudiste dejarme ahí...

-Y que algún imbécil se aprovechara de tu estado.

-¿Y qué fue lo que tú hiciste?—Debatió indignada.

-No es que hayas puesto mucha resistencia...

-¿Cómo te atreves?—cuestionó avergonzada, aunque hubiese sido así, ella...—Estaba borracha...

-Pero sabías perfectamente donde tocar y qué querías.

-Esto es una locura—Reconoció ella, dándose cuenta que reclamar el hecho vergonzoso no servía de nada, él no reconocería su culpa y ella, ¿qué diablos reclamaba? Aunque le doliera la situación, él tenía razón, él no la obligó del todo.

Hinata observó el suelo y para su suerte, la camisa negra que portó el Uchiha por la noche estaba en el suelo, muy cerca de ella, se inclinó para tomarla, nada tenían que hablar, seguramente ambos olvidarían lo acontecido, Sasuke de ninguna manera quería tener nada que ver con ella, esa noche que pasaron juntos, nada significaría...

-¿Qué diablos haces?—Cuestionó él al verla levantarse e intuir que ataba los botones de la camisa.

Ella giró media cara, observándolo.

-¿Qué crees? Me voy, ¿o quieres que te pida disculpas por emborracharme y terminar en tu cama? Por emborracharme cuando estuviste cerca y hacerte sentir responsable de... ¡Qué hipócrita eres!

Sin pensarlo y en un acto que no era propio de ella saltó encima del Uchiha golpeando con las palmas de sus manos, él enseguida le atrapó las manos y entonces pudo vislumbras las lágrimas que formaban caminos en las mejillas femeninas.

-Nunca te he importado, lo único, que querías era alguien con quien tener sexo... eres un ser vil y despreciable, puede que no me haya resistido pero tú sabes que en mis cinco sentidos yo jamás, lo hubiera hecho contigo.

-¿Quieres que te pruebe lo contrario?—Contratacó molesto pero con voz sensual enfocando sus caderas, justo donde ella se encontraba sentada.—Puedo apostarte que si te tocó donde sé que te gusta, incluso así de enojada, vas a caer.

-¡Eres!

-No me retes y cálmate, lo que pasó ayer, fue porque los dos quisimos—Ella lo miró perpleja—Los dos nos extrañábamos en ese aspecto.

El vestigio de esperanza que se había formado en ella, desapareció cuando todo se resumió en sexo, intentó zafarse pero él no se lo permitió y entonces pudo darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora, el pene del Uchiha comenzaba a endurecerse justamente bajo su zona íntima, sus pechos no estaba completamente tapados al no terminar de abrocharse la camisa... la piel, el olor del moreno.

Él se incorporó lentamente hasta llegar hasta ella, tanto que sus narices casi se tocaron, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, y él rompió la poca distancia envolviéndole los labios, quiso detenerlo pero no pudo, sus labios también se movieron solos y por más que su cabeza le dijo que se alejara el beso se profundizo, lento, tierno; él le soltó las manos llevándolas a sus caderas para reacomodarla.

Dios, sabía que buscaba, sabía que tenía que hacer y sin embargo se dejó ser guiada y de esta manera invadida, la llenó y solo pudo gemirle en los labios.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, que nada estaba bien, lo tonta que se veía; aun así su cuerpo se movía junto con él, como en el pasado, como si la conexión no hubiera sido rota. Tenía que detenerse pero su traicionero cuerpo, tomaba la dosis de Sasuke, que tanto necesitó y que ahora él le brindaba.

¿Por qué de todos los hombres existentes su corazón no quería dejar de amarlo? Era algo masoquista, él no la quiso y ahora solo era sexo, se estaba dejando usar por él una vez más, y aun sabiéndolo, atenazándole el corazón, consciente de la verdad, ella cedía... porque podía ser la última vez, porque lo amaba con todo su ser, y aunque fuese vergonzoso, indigno, tomaría las migajas que él le diese...

-Oh Hinata—La voz del Uchiha salió tan ronca, tan afectada, y ella disfrutó una vez más ser llamada de esa manera.

La atrapó la cara entre sus manos, logrando ver los ojos lunas brillosos, nublados por la pasión, los labios inflamados y rojos por el beso, la perfecta nariz; maldición, él debió darse cuenta mucho antes, ¿por qué se negó a la verdad?

Él terminó como un loco enamorado de esa joven, pero ella era tan joven, sus circunstancias fueron anormales, una noche de sexo y un embarazo, realmente pensó que ella lo planeó, y cuando comenzó a estar con ella, se enamoró como un loco, y ella tan joven, podría irse con otro y se dejó dominar por los celos, actuando como un loco de las cavernas.

Cuando Hinata pronunció aquel rechazo al embarazo, fue un total insulto que lo carcomió en las llamas de los celos, ya que su irracionalidad le dijo que quería zafarse de él, irse con otro y ahora traer a su hijo en su vientre era un inconveniente, para empeorar las cosas, el accidente, no pudo verlo más que reacción a las palabras antes dichas por la Hyuga.

Enfermo de celos, por tal motivo actuó como un loco insensible, sin ser capaz de darse cuenta de la realidad. Por primera vez reconocía que en algunos asuntos, era tan cuadrado de pensamiento, tan terco...

La besó con hambre, ¿cómo pudo engañarse a sí mismo? Separarse de ella, ¿tanto le dolió el orgullo para hacerla sufrir queriendo que pagara el que él creyó que era su rechazo?

-Necesito recuperarte—Le jadeó en los labios, ella lo miró sin comprender y tampoco hizo esfuerzo en analizar sus palabras.

Pero era la verdad más grande, abrazó el cuerpo femenino deteniendo por unos segundos la entrega, escondiéndose en la curvatura del tentador cuello, sintiendo el sudor y calor de la Hyuga, aceptando por primera vez que no podía ser tan egoísta... él la repudió, no le importaron sus lágrimas, cuando la tuvo no cesó de lastimarla por puro capricho infantil...

Ella movió sus caderas sacándolo lo suficiente para volverlo a meter, jadeó, no quería perder las sensaciones, Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta, ella no buscaba más amor, sino placer... y aunque el pudiera dar todo el placer del mundo, dudaba mucho que aceptara compartir su cama como en el pasado, Dios, la había perdido y de tal manera que ni siquiera se atrevía a luchar por ella.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Un mes después.

-No, no—Hinata murmuró en encerrada en el pequeño cubículo de paredes metálicas, que conformaba el baño—Debe ser un error—Susurró aun esperanzada.

Llevaba más de dos semanas de retraso aun así se negaba a la posibilidad, no podía ser verdad a pesar de que el pequeño rectángulo plástico que yacía en su mano le daba una respuesta positiva.

Por un momento sopesó que Sasuke la mataría, pero al instante siguiente negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo Sasuke con solo tocarla lograba "siempre" embarazarla? Se volvió a dejar caer sobre la taza del baño solo que esta vez completamente vestida, con unas ganas incontrolables de soltarse a llorar, reviviendo el pasado.

Después de secarse dos gruesas lágrimas definió que no podía darle la noticia a Sasuke, él volvería a recluirla en su casa, dejándola sola, utilizándola solo para tener sexo y si algo volvía a salir mal con su embarazo sería repudiada después. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, no podía pensar que algo saliese mal, se tocó el vientre plano, asustada, esta vez todo tenía que salir bien.

 **oxoxoxoxoxo**

Dos semanas después...

Sasuke observó la placa de rayos x, que le entrego su interna pelirosa, tal como lo pensaba el paciente tenía dislocada la c3 y c4, tenía que llevarlo a cirugía lo antes posible.

Levantó la mirada para darle las indicaciones a Sakura pero sus ojos negros observaron al final del pasillo en un pequeño escritorio haciendo papelería a la Hyuga, sus ojos brillaron con cierta molestia, ella no hacía más que evitarlo así fuese asignada a su servicio, después de hacer el amor como lo habían hecho Hinata decidió pasar página.

-¿Sigue enferma?—Ino fue la que habló en cuánto llegó a la pelirosa y a pesar de no nombrarla directamente enseguida supo que se referían a Hinata.

-No, lo sé ni me importa, mientras no vuelva a vomitar en su plato frente a mí en la cafetería todo está bien—Respondió Sakura molesta, Ino se carcajeó enseguida.

-Eso fue muy raro, ni siquiera probó la comida, solo la olió... tal vez. Anda rara—Continuó la rubia tomando un mechón de cabellos y jugueteando con él. Además se ha negado a entrar a las cirugías con la doctora Anko.

-¿Anko?—Cuestionó Sakura sin localizarla, Ino volvió a reír divertida.

-La de ortopedia por eso hace la papelería—Explicó posando sus ojos claros en los oscuros que la miraban con suspicacia, haciéndola callar un tanto avergonzada.

-Sakura prepara al paciente para la cirugía—Indicó incomodo aunque sabía que ellas no podían saber su verdadera intención tras escuchar su plática, ser pillado lo hacía sentir imbécil.

¿Qué diablos podría estar pasándole a Hinata? ¿Alguna infección estomacal?

 **Xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke volvió a observar las cervicales recién alineadas, solo faltaba cerrar, sin embargo y por lineamiento se tenía que tomar la placa radiológica.

-Estamos listos—Indicó mirando al radiólogo, mismo que asintió.

-Vamos Matsuri fuera del quirófano—Indicó el técnico a la enfermera circulante, misma que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza enseguida mucho antes de poner sus pies a andar escabulléndose a la salida—¿Alguna otra embarazada?—La pregunta dejó salir un tinte de diversión, las otras dos mujeres en el quirófano incluida Sakura negaron enseguida y también entre risas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras el técnico acomodaba el aparato para hacer su trabajo, su cerebro se aisló trayéndole el recuerdo de la conversación entre las dos internas y cuando encontró una posible explicación, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Hinata no podía ser tan tonta para no haberse tomado la postday otra vez, ¿oh si?

-Mierda—Siseó sin darse cuenta, aceptando que Hinata era tan descuidada y tonta que bien pudo no hacerlo.

También tuvo que aceptar en ese breve momento que no era la única tonta, si ya la conocía debió hacer algo. No necesariamente tenía que ser un embarazo, pero entonces ¿por qué vomitar de la nada aparentemente sin razón alguna? Y Anko, conociendo lo estricta que era ¿por qué no la obligaba a entrar a quirófano? Debía existir una razón y no encontraba alguna otra.

-¿Pasa algo doctor?—Cuestionó el radiólogo sorprendido de su vocabulario.

Sasuke se limitó a negar.

-Sakura vas a cerrar—Ordenó apenas mirando la placa en el monitor, confirmando que todos los huesos intervenidos se encontrasen en los lugares correctos.

Salió del quirófano a toda prisa, la cirugía no había llevado tanto tiempo y el único lugar donde su cerebro quería llevarlo era a donde vio por última vez a Hinata. Sorprendentemente desde el inicio la captó, ella seguía con una hilera de expedientes solo que esta vez la médica de cabellera corta oscura atada en una coleta la acompañaba, ambas mujeres parecían estar entretenidas en su plática, y efectivamente la ortopedista no lucía en absoluto molesta.

Conforme sus pasos se acercaron la plática fue audible.

-Después de esa cadera ya no tengo ninguna cirugía. No olvides anotar claramente las indicaciones, sus familiares son algo torpes, no hay que dar paso a malinterpretaciones y me traigan al señor Lee al día siguiente por malos cuidados.

Hinata asintió con media sonrisa, sin detenerse y con el lapicero aun en mano escribiendo seguramente las indicaciones. Absorta a su presencia, en cambio la morena frunció el ceño sin comprender si se acercaba a ellas o seguía de paso.

-Por cierto ¿ya pasaron las náuseas matutinas?

-No por completo—Corroboró la peliazul.

-El primer trimestre es el peor—Afirmó la morena dejando tieso al Uchiha—Dicen que una vez que se supera todo vuelve a la normalidad... o empeora—Dijo burlesca.

Hinata detuvo un momento la pluma pero al segundo siguiente continuó escribiendo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la titular se equivocara y no fuese su caso, el embarazo anterior las náuseas habían remitido en el segundo trimestre, ojalá esta vez fuese igual.

-¿Estás embarazada?—Ante la voz de Sasuke Hinata levantó la mirada enseguida, Anko volvió a arquear su morena ceja con intriga. Sasuke se corrigió—La pregunta correcta no fue esa, ya que es obvio, ¿Es mío?

Anko entreabrió sus labios con sorpresa y descendió de la mesa en la cual se encontraba sentada, consciente que aunque quisiera escuchar la conversación tenía que darles privacidad.

Hinata agachó la mirada sin poder evitar que la indignación la recorriera, ¿Qué pensaba Sasuke de ella para que creyera que no podía ser el papá de su bebé? Se clavó los dientes en su labio inferior, ¿acaso eso no le convenía más? ¿No debería de sentirse bien porque tuviera esa creencia en vez de sentirse lastimada?

-Tu silencio lo hizo por ti.—Habló él con una sonrisa irónica en sus hermosos labios.

Hinata se quedó en silencio sin atreverse a verlo rehusando a confirmar o negar algo ya que dentro de ella dos partes se peleaban, por una quería que él supiera la verdad por otra era incapaz de hablar, temerosa al futuro.

Sasuke achicó los ojos.

-Sin embargo no me lo dijiste esta vez, tuve que descubrirlo por cuchicheos—Condenó, sacando la conclusión obvia—¿Qué planeabas hacer?

-Detente ya Sasuke—Luego frunció levemente los labios—Lo que quiera o no hacer no creo sea de tu incumbencia.

-Te equivocas vuelves a traer a un hijo mío en tu vientre, claro que me concierne.

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron ante la desconcertante verdad.

-¿Pues qué quieres que te diga?—Contratacó consciente que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo antes de aceptar alguna exigencia del moreno—No pienso volver a tomar ese indignante papel, estar recluida en tu casa para satisfacerte cuando te dé la gana.

Sasuke rompió el contacto visual avergonzado de esa verdad, apretó la mandíbula buscando las palabras correctas.

-Acepto que me equivoqué respecto a eso, pero tampoco puedes quejarte jamás te tomé a la fuerza era algo que consentías.

Los pómulos de Hinata tomaron color, casi como todo su rostro, avergonzada bajó la mirada y casi la cara.

-Mi carrera estaba despegando y tu embarazo me tomó por sorpresa. Procrear con casi una adolescente un hombre de mi edad, daría mucho de qué hablar, así que sí no voy a negarlo traté de mantenerlo alejado de mi carrera, me equivoqué—Aceptó haciendo que unas lágrimas saladas corrieran por las mejillas de la Hyuga, a pesar de la sinceridad las palabras solo le causaban dolor—Pero quería tanto a ese bebé como tú, yo no hice nada para que tuvieras el accidente, debes creerme.

-¿Entonces quién?—Susurró con la voz entrecortada siendo evidente que lo culpaba.

-No lo entiendo—Se sinceró—¿Por qué alguien querría que murieras o perdieras al bebé?

-No sé. Pero no te quiero cerca, hablaremos del bebé cuando llegué el tiempo de ello—Sentenció ella.

El rostro del moreno tomó la sorpresa pero a pesar de la molestia que lo corroía decidió esta vez darle su espacio, agitarla o estresarla no serviría de nada en su estado.

 **oxoxoxoxoox**

Los días transcurrieron lentos y monótonos para ambos. Hinata tuvo un par de complicaciones que la asustaron por momentos como aquel ligero sangrado que tuvo cuando cumplió dos meses pero al cual la ginecóloga no le tomó importancia, explicándole que en los primeros meses era normal que ocurriera, también le dio datos de alarma y un par de indicaciones para su cuidado.

Sasuke se mantenía a cierta distancia aunque en ocasiones le entregaba suplementos alimenticios argumentando que estaba perdiendo mucho peso, o le daba indicaciones por lo que según decía era por el bien de su embarazo, pero nada más.

Al cumplir cuatro meses su vientre comenzó a cambiar, su embarazo no era tan notorio pero muchos comenzaron a percatarse del hecho que era una interna embarazada y también a cuestionarse la paternidad aunque no pasó a ser un gran tema relevante, después de todo ella no era tan popular.

También Hinata notó ciertas similitudes con su embarazo anterior, tal como el proceso de las náuseas... o aquel vergonzoso deseo de querer saltarle encima a Sasuke cada que lo veía, usualmente no prestaba demasiado atención porque no hacía más que recordarlo desnudo haciéndole el amor, cómo extrañaba y necesitaba el coito, sin embargo a pesar de mantenerla despierta, sudada, deseosa y frustrada tenía claro que algo tan carnal no era bueno, además ellos apenas y cruzaban palabras y cuando lo hacían el centro era el nuevo bebé.

La tarde estaba cayendo aquel día, así que sin muchas ganas ella optó por dejarse el uniforme quirúrgico y solo ponerse un ligero suéter, tomó la bolsa que habitualmente la acompañaba y salió a la calle.

Un poco antes de llegar a las puertas de cristal de la entrada, el peso de la bolsa disminuyó en su brazo izquierdo y luego olió la inconfundible colonia del Uchiha.

-No deberías cargar cosas tan pesadas en tu estado—Hinata suspiró consciente que él siempre tendría algo que criticar y sobre exagerar, casi sonrió por eso.

-¿Te causa gracia?—cuestionó evidentemente molesto.

-Un poco—Admitió ella sin entender porque buscaba provocarlo.

Él solo chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran a la calle la acompañó hasta su auto.

-¿Cómo salieron tus estudios de laboratorio?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Sé muchas cosas—Afirmó él serio.

-Bien—susurró molesta.

-Hinata soy el padre de la criatura ni la ginecóloga ni menos la encargada del laboratorio se atreverían a negarme información.

La nombrada abrió sus labios levemente sorprendida, ¿entonces esa era la razón por la cual Karui la ginecóloga la miraba extraño en la última consulta, de pronto un rubor le cubrió el rostro avergonzada, ¿habría alguien más que supiera que ella y él, serían padres? Se mordió el labio recordando como un grupito de enfermeras cuchicheaban en la cafetería evidentemente de ella, ¿sería esa la causa?

-¿Qué tienes ahora?—Murmuró seco.

-Nada—Respondió con la garganta seca, abriendo la cajuela del auto para que Sasuke pusiera el bolso ahí dentro.

-¡Desvergonzada!—La voz fue gruesa e imponente, ambos voltearon a ver a la furiosa figura que gritó, un hombre alto castaño, su semblante ya marcaba algunas arrugas en su rostro, evidentemente tenía porte pero sus facciones denotaban ira e incredulidad, los ojos claros color de luna taladraron a la figura femenina, misma que no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

-Pa-padre—Tartamudeó.

Sasuke no necesitó la afirmación, lo dedujo por la similitud de sus ojos tan extraños e inusuales.

-¿Otra vez embarazada?—El hombre negó incrédulo—¿Acaso no te habías separado ya de este hombre?

Sasuke se mantuvo callado aunque lo único que deseaba era hablar un par de verdades, ¿qué hombre echa a su hija tan joven estando embarazada? Sobre todo cuando tenía el recurso económico.

-Papá, esto es largo de explicar—Habló en un susurro de voz.

-Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos para comprobarlo—Bramó el hombre molesto.

-Señor con todo respeto, Hinata ahora es una adulta y no creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer realmente le importe, eso lo demostró cuando la echó de casa hace años, rompió todo lazo con ella.

-¿Y tú eres quién va a darme lecciones? ¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo? Acusándola de matar al bastardo.

-¡Papá!—Pidió Hinata con los ojos mojados.

Sasuke entornó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua quedándose sin argumentos, él también la había dejado cuando ella lo necesitaba igual que su padre, ¿cómo podía decir que la amaba o querer su amor de vuelta después de lo que hizo?

-A ese también lo perderás, no vas a manchar el apellido de mi familia de esta manera Hinata, ¿me oíste?

La mirada oscura se endureció ante tan duras y crueles palabras, en cambio la luna soltó un par de gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo puedes desear eso papá?

-No es un deseo, es una afirmación—Sentenció el hombre—Deberías tomar el camino fácil ahora que aún hay tiempo o me obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas y créeme esta vez tampoco me importara si la deshonra de mi familia muere en el proceso.

Hinata y Sasuke se quedaron sin aire al comprender finalmente quién estuvo detrás del accidente automovilístico de hace años.

-Eres un monstruo papá—Sentenció ella incrédula—Entonces...—Se calló al comprender que sus negaciones a abortar en cuanto se lo contó a su padre, no solo tuvieron la consecuencia de ser echada de casa, sino el móvil del accidente automovilístico.

Hinata negó con la cabeza incrédula, de que su propio padre hubiera atentado contra ella y fuera el responsable de la muerte del bebé que tanto amaba.

Un pequeño grito proveniente de ella se escuchó en el estacionamiento, tras observar a Sasuke soltar un puño en el rostro de su padre y éste cayera al suelo por el impacto. El moreno cayó encima de él dando más golpes, sacando amenazas y sentencias.

-¡Sasuke!—Gritó desconcertada, aun intentando procesar la información.

Un par de policías del hospital se acercaron antes que otro par seguramente encargados de la seguridad de Hyuga Hiashi se acercaran. El castaño parecía furioso con un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Sasuke lucía incluso más molesto, Hinata por su parte seguía llorando y antes de que el imponente hombre se alejara consiguió hablar:

-Papá, tienes que parar y espero que comprendas que debo dar parte a las autoridades, no volverás a hacerme daño, mucho menos a un bebé que no tiene la culpa de los errores de tu hija...

-¿Cuál error?—Contratacó Sasuke molesto—Pasó porque queríamos—afirmó deseoso de molestar aún más al castaño.

Hinata suspiró un tanto incomoda de las afirmaciones del moreno pero era verdad, no podía negar que ambos estuvieron demasiado cooperadores aquella noche y mañana, aunque no precisamente deseosos de tener otro bebé.

-¡Mataste a tu nieto papá!—Gritó ella incrédula de los alcances de su cerrado padre y que el hecho no pareciera importarle.

Hiashi puso media sonrisa amenazante y continuó su camino restándole importancia a las palabras de su primogénita.

-Vamos a mi auto—Le indicó él al tomarla por la cintura consciente que aún estaba en shock.

El proceso en la comisaria fue un tanto largo y después del tiempo acontecido casi pudo quedar relegado, solo que la nueva amenaza era latente, lo único que podían tener ahora era una orden de restricción y esperar las averiguaciones pertinentes, recabar pruebas como la cinta que tenía Kiba.

Hinata aun con los ojos rojos no prestó mucha atención cuando volvió al apartamento del Uchiha, su cerebro seguía procesando su última conversación con su padre, incapaz de creerlo de una acción tal vil y la poca estima que le tenía, ¿cómo un padre podría actuar de esa manera atentando contra su propio hijo?

-él no debe estar bien de la cabeza.

-Claro que no lo está—Afirmó Sasuke mirándola casi hecha un ovillo en el sillón.

-Él siempre fue duro y seco conmigo, pero él me quería, ¿cómo pudo ordenar algo tan atroz?

Lo ojos negros observaron los lunas que denotaban tantos sentimientos, ella prácticamente estaba destrozada y él consumido en la rabia. Suspiró intentando disipar la molestia y caminando hasta ella para sentarse a su lado y tomarla en sus brazos, permitiéndole lo que hace años le negó... su consuelo.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras ella lloraba desgarrada. ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego para no ver lo elemental? ¿Por qué si lo único que aceptaba abiertamente era la atracción sexual hacia ella no fue suficiente para retenerlo? Su dolor por sentirse rechazado por ella, por creerla capaz de matar a su hijo había sido más fuerte, pero ni esos sentimientos fueron tan fuertes para borrar el amor que sentía hacia ella.

-Hinata—La llamó al acariciarla por el cabello azulino—Lo siento tanto, siento todo lo que te hice en el pasado, lo que te hice pasar y creer. Fui tan egoísta, tan incapaz de reconocer la verdad. Yo te quería a mi lado por mi simple instinto primario, no quería perderte pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad que conlleva una relación—Hinata dejó de llorar prestando atención a las palabras del Uchiha—Yo al inicio, es verdad, yo no te amaba, tu embarazo fue una sorpresa pero tenerte en casa y conocerte, supe que fue lo mejor que podía haberme pasado. Tú serías una buena madre, una excelente mamá, serías tan amorosa, tan dulce... nuestro hijo iba a tener un equilibrio entre tú personalidad y la mía. Y yo te amaba, y me lastimó tanto que dijeras que no querías estar embarazada de mí, porque yo ya no podía ver a otra mujer como madre de mi hijo...

-Fue solo una frase, yo en verdad no lo sentía.—La voz femenina apenas se escuchó, anonadada de escuchar que fue amaba por aquel hombre que tanto amaba, también un sabor amargo se instaló al saber que había perdido lo que tanto anhelaba, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Sabes... cuando volví a traerte a casa, yo quería embarazarte...

-¿Qué?

Ella se despegó mirándolo a los ojos, él un eje de vergüenza asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso quería, quería embarazarte, te hice el amor hasta el cansancio porque quería que quedaras embarazada. Me di cuenta que te amaba, y no era capaz de aceptarlo, y supuse que la forma más fácil sin perder mi orgullo era de esa manera, embarazándote como la primera vez. Luego te fuiste tan indignada, deseosa de dejar atrás nuestro encuentro que asumí que te habías encargado de las precauciones. Un embarazo dejó de pasar por mi mente, te hacía perdida... y luego todo cobró fuerza y me sentí molesto por tu actitud... Pero ahora lo comprendo, lo que dijo tu padre es cierto, yo, te hice lo mismo que él... ¿por qué querrías volver corriendo a mi lado por un bebé?

Hubo un largo silencio, Hinata procesaba cada una de las palabras del Uchiha, sonaba tan él, tan egoísta pero tan Sasuke, y él mantenía su amor, quiso procrear a ese segundo bebé, quería traerla de regreso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero esta vez estaba feliz.

-Y sé que no es lo que quieres pero tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que solucionemos lo de tu padre, no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, que algo te pase a ti o al bebé. Será mejor ser precavidos, lo siento.

Los ojos húmedos de la Hyuga no le dieron muchas respuestas, el agachó la mirada avergonzado consigo mismo, siendo consciente como a su conveniencia volvía a cambiar la vida de Hinata.

-¿Me amas?

La pregunta lo hizo enfocarla y lo enmudeció.

-¿Planeaste este bebé?—Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla sin decirle demasiado a él.

Él agachó la mirada.

-Se puede decir que si...

Ella dibujó una sonrisa que él alcanzó a captar sin comprenderla. Hinata acarició su vientre apenas crecidito y estiró una mano hacia él que la tomó inseguro, luego hizo que tocara su estómago, regalándole una sonrisa nuevamente.

-¿Querías tener otro bebé conmigo?—Él miró su mano sobre la tela azulina de la filipina quirúrgica de la chica y solo movió la cabeza.

-Yo... no lo pensé—Se sinceró ella—Tal como la primera vez, solo podía pensar en el tiempo que pasamos juntos—Reconoció con las mejillas rojas—Estaba muy confundida, cuando me di cuenta, lo primero que pensé es que te enfadarías, de haber sabido esto te lo hubiera dicho antes—Aclaró sabiendo que el pasado era algo que no se podía cambiar.

También estaba consciente que amaba más que a nada a Sasuke, que nadie la hirió más que él pero esta vez todo podía ser distinto, él decía amarla, él quiso traerla de vuelta y estaba aceptando errores que cometió en el pasado; era riesgoso pero quería probar, una sola vez más, si todo funcionaba, ahora todo podía ser tan feliz...

-Es comprensible la primera vez así reaccioné—Reconoció.

Hinata con cierta inseguridad lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Solo di que me amas—Pidió—Que esta vez será distinto.

Sasuke sonrió sorprendido.

-Te amo y prometo que esta vez seré un mejor hombre para ti.—Y con esa simple pero pesada promesa selló su pacto de amor.

El tiempo y las autoridades se encargaría de darle el castigo que merecía Hiashi después de causar tremenda perdida, porque esta vez el nuevo ser que ambos crearon abriría los ojos al mundo, haciéndolos los padres más orgullosos y amorosos del mundo.

 **FIN**

 **Otro one shot que por fin puede tener "fin" Mis lectores haha, me emociono pero no sé cómo llamarlos, siento desaparecer, poner finales me es difícil. Aun así no crean, tengo miles de ideas en mente pero poco tiempo para escribir y cuando llego a tenerlo no tengo inspiración para plasmarlo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, sé que le debo un par de cosas, pero paciencia, aunque no pueda hacerlo seguido, al menos trato de actualizar aunque sea esporádicamente... Hasta el momento no tengo ninguna intención de desaparecer, Saludos! Y gracias por sus comentarios, reitero siempre los leo, me roban sonrisas y muchas veces me dan tantísimos ánimos de escribirles historias!**


End file.
